Talk:New Scientopia
UN Message It is Harry Meek here. I wouldn't like UNITED to end to start a UN and I know that I also speak on the behalf on Daniel aswell. I have mentioned CUNT and HIP becoming united however. I have invited St Charlie, Erusia and Cakeland to join this union however I am yet to recieve a reply. If HIP does come united with CUNT you will have to see it is ok with the members of the union. I imagine you will not need to ask Lesbo's Land or Jonnyland however, Kirbland has intentions of joining HIP and you may need to run it by Joe Megson, the leader of this nation. I know for sure Tozland would be overjoyed to participate in a UN but I dont wish to end UNITED. Also how did our friendly match of Virtual Manager go? I didnt see the score. I read your message about the GUM organisation, similar to UN. I will join CUNT and HIP in a few days, and even if they will not accept to unite in your project, I still believe that it would be a great idea to put organisations together. --Cajak 22:41, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Support for Danburnian Message The Democratic People's Republic of Erusia, currently in talks with Scientopia, would like to note it's full support for Scientopia's concerns with regards to the religious nature of Danburnian law. We are most pleased to see that Scientopia is willing to protect the fundamental religious freedom that all Humans should enjoy. The idea that citizens of this nation could be found guilty for simply exercising freedom of belief and consience is abhorrent to us. It is our most sincere hope that Scientopia's criticism of this religious system will encourage Danburnia to adopt a more religious neutral legal system. Scientopia - Federal Republic of St.Charlie In reply to: Request of alliance To whom it may concern, After reading your request of mutual alliance, and after discussing it with HM The President Whisky I, the National Party of St.Charlie is very proud to accept your request of alliance and mutual recognition. As our Republic just came out of a revolution, and still is very "young", we take your request as a meritorous help, but I'm sure we won't disturb your work. Yours sincerely, Alexander Reinhardt, Vice-Secretary of the NPSC p.s Please forgive my simple, and sometimes informal English. Micronational Games I created a facebook today. Emperor Malum I Camuria King Ian of Camuria has listed you and Anzacia as as "enemies" on his page. Ramtak619 20:42, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you for this update I am unhappy to report I am away on a leave of absence at the moment, and hence will not be on. However, I would like, if possible, you to keep an eye on the articles I have established to make sure no defacing of the articles takes place Scientopia 15:44, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Ok. I will make sure none of your articles are victims of vandalism. How long will you be away? Ramtak619 19:57, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I am now back. Thank you for looking after my pages. Scientopia 13:38, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Alliance ? I accepted your reqauest of alliance, and your country is in our "foreign relations" list. Why isn't my micronation in the list of your allied countries ? Just tell me if I maybe forgot to do something. Yours truly, Alexander Reinhardt I am very sorry but I have been on a leave of absence, this will be fixed immediatly. Merry Xmas ! The Federal Republic of St.Charlie wishes Tsar Royalé Tierney and all the citizens of Scientopia, a merry Christmas and a wonderful 2009. Yours sincerely, Alexander Reinhardt and Whisky I Thank you. The citizens of Scientopia wish a fulfilling and happy Christmas, to you and all your citizens. Here is to another year of micronational success and peace between our great nations. Sincerly, Tsar Royalé Tierney and all of Scientopia Top Trump Invitation Hello fine nation. It is Harry Meek of Tozland and I am thinking about making a set Micronations Top Trumps and I have selected this nation to be in the pack. Here is an example of a card, however there will be no spell check lines under the real ones: I would like to know how many square miles your nation is however I think that I have that data already. Also could you please pick your nations two main colours. The two main colours on the card shown is: #Green #Yellow Could you please reply, leaving a message on the Tozland discussion page. Thank You :) Scientopia incomplete design TB News I just use microsoft word 2003. does scientopia have a newspaper? No, and that is why i ask. I take it you insert files instead of inserting a picture? I think they print scren onto paint. I have a suggestion fir the motto. Change "zero" to none. That way it rhymes. Treaty In the past few days I havn't been available to write a treaty, or even visited the wiki due to affairs in Camuria. I would like to ak you if it would be at all possible for you to make a treaty for Tozland and Danburnia. For all I know they might of signed for a peace and my members of parliament are also unavailable. --King Ian II 18:05, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Fair enough, I will write the treaty. What has been going on in Camuria? Scientopia 18:14, 14 January 2009 (UTC) LAURA :D It is a stupid nation formed from Hull who has decided to copy the idea of creating a micronations off joe and I. I imagine that she is using it as a way to see how popular she is. I have already started a newspaper commenting on my annoyance about this foolish new micronation. I imagine the best thing to do is to not talk about it or send any messages and after after a fortnight it will have died off... I hope. Scientopa -- the six month mark Chief of S.A.S.A Josh Lee here, posting to commemerate the six month mark; we have achieved much in a relatively short amount of time, including starting designs on Project A.D.A.P.T.A.B.L.E, forming many alliences and treaties, and generally forming a solid start to continue building on and adding to. May Scientopia prosper for many years yet, i hope to be writing a post commemerating our first anniversary in six months time. --S.A.S.A 19:18, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Josh Lee Happy semi-anneversiry. I hope that you have many good years to come :D --(King Jasper 20:31, 17 January 2009 (UTC)) ---- alliance request hello it is Emperor Ben here from The Imperial Republic of Murrayfield i was wondering if you would consider a alliance between our nations thank you --Ben L 20:23, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Dear Emperor Ben, I think we could come to some sort of agreement, and an alliance. Scientopia 21:07, 19 January 2009 (UTC) i am pleased you would like to be our ally, lets come to some arrangement --Ben L 21:12, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Understood, I'll e-mail you a treaty. Whats your address? Scientopia 21:19, 19 January 2009 (UTC) SASA Ive noticed that you have mentioned a SASA youtube account. What is it? Do you currently have any videos? Ramtak619 21:26, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Not yet up and running, It will be made when we have something to put up. Scientopia 21:28, 19 January 2009 (UTC)